The Last Madness
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [SagaxMu]Lo que comenzo como una actividad para quitarle lo aburrido a sus obligaciones en el santuario, termino por ser la ultima y mas grande locura que nunca antes hubieran imaginado cometer [One shot]


_Pues... este one-shot lo escribi a peticion de musaga... y quise compartirlo con ustedes; espero que sea de su agrado oxo_

_Nota: lo que esta antes y después de _**-:-:-:-**_ son recuerdos del pasado, que al final, espero tomen coherencia n.n_

**The last madness**

**-:-:-:-** El sujeto que lo había condenado a la soledad desde la infancia, la persona que desde siempre le arrebató lo más que apreciaba, en esos momentos le estaba tomando la mano, suplicando un perdón que el caballero de Aries no sabía si concederle.

No acostumbraba a mirar receloso a nadie. De hecho, su personalidad siempre lo había caracterizado por ser amable; pero Saga de Géminis le pedía una cosa que él tendría que negarle por un desprecio que apenas comprendía, hasta ese momento en el que decidió tomar con un firme y a la vez suave agarre, la nívea extremidad del carnero, sorprendiendo al lemuriano por el mar de emociones que recorrieron sus venas y sentidos con tan simple contacto...

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los dedos bronceados que rodeaban una de sus manos, al tiempo que su cara queda marcada por un ademán sorprendido.

Sin embargo, la forma en que Saga le tocaba no era forjadora de su desconcierto, si no una extraña sensación que reposa en las profundidades del vientre... una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado y que tiene como única explicación, un sentimiento de odio.

Ilógico es pensar él que pueda detestar a una persona; mas, si alguien se atreviera a escudriñar en las viejas hojas del pasado, sabría que los argumentos de Mu eran validos para profesarle aquello, porque desde niño le condenó a una que soledad que aborreció al matar a su maestro, y que sólo fue apaciguada con la llegada de Kiki.

Géminis era culpable de tantas marcas en su existir, que el lemuriano confundía sus emociones y creía aborrecerlo.

-"No me pidas que te perdone."- Dijo con desdén apartando su extremidad. –"Nos arrebataste mucho en el pasado, Saga, una cosa así no es fácil de olvidar"- Le dio la espalda, sin importarle cuanto su gesto podía atormentar al mayor.

-"Estaba trastornado... no era yo..."- Trató de excusarse; pero nada parecía convencer a Mu de aquello. Le creía autor de cada lágrima derramada por sus compañeros y por él mismo, al acaecer tantas perdidas.

El gemelo trató de hacerle entender; mas Aries no cambiaba de parecer. Confundido, aterrado porque las emociones que el otro le provocaba se acrecentaban con cada palabra, gesto o suplica. Y cuando este por fin se dio por derrotado, Mu entendió que jamás podría odiarle.

-"Discúlpate con ellos..."- Saga le tomó por los brazos

-"A mi no me importa el perdón de los demás, sólo el tuyo. Y te prometo por mi signo que haré hasta lo imposible con tal de merecerlo, porque soy un loco enamorado"- Lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, tomándole noqueado por sus palabras, para abordar esa boca con un beso feroz y salir de nuevo hacia su templo con aquella meta impregnada en la cabeza; dejando al más joven sonrojado, pensativo y muy cautivado... **-:-:-:-**

**- v – v – v – v – v –**

Miraba el contenido sonrosado y burbujeante, que se transparentaba en aquella copa de fino cristal; sosteniéndola entre el dedo acusador y el de en medio, de una forma elegante y que pudiera llevar con sutileza hacia los labios sedientos.

Parado junto a él, con el brazo recargado sobre la barra; un hombre de nívea dermis, cabellos largos y malvas, contemplaba a aquél ser con embelesamiento. Su alta figura, la piel tenuemente más oscura que la suya, los cabellos añiles, las pupilas esmeralda y la boca que sólo se dedicaba a pasar el líquido ardiente.

Pronto Saga se percató de la forma insistente en que él le miraba, por lo que abandonó la bebida a un lado y le dedicó un poco más de atención.

-"La última y nos vamos"- Dijo el mayor con una voz que parecía no pertenecerle, una que había perdido todo deje de seguridad y frialdad que alguna vez lo caracterizaron. Su acompañante asintió, mientras bebía lo que nunca antes había consumido en tal cantidad y que ahora nublaba todo rastro de razón.

Pensar que toda la noche –y parte de la tarde- se la habían pasado bebiendo en el bar, como un mero pretexto para quitarle lo rutinario al día, para romper las reglas a las que estaban acostumbrados a ser regidos y divertirse un poco.

Saga colocó los dedos por debajo del mentón lemuriano, imponiendo un acercamiento hasta tapar la luz neón que hacia brillar el semblante de Mu; traspasando ambas miradas verdosas, una y otra, unidas en un solo término: **Deseo**

-"Hemos hecho tantas locuras esta noche..."- Susurró cerca del contorno de su boca, rememorando todas las cosas que en su sano juicio no harían: beber, besarse, bailar, insultar a alguien, tocarse de forma indebida. Cualquier comportamiento anormal que no hubieran tenido con ninguna otra persona. Siendo exclusivamente un secreto mutuo, un efecto por la bebida embriagante.

Posando dos dedos sobre los labios del mayor, Aries respondió

-"Si, somos un par de dementes"- Sonrió de forma ilegible, sorprendiendo al más alto por un fulgor de la misma calidad en sus orbes. Quitó la punta de sus manos de la boca del peliazul, y con sus carnosidades atrapó las del otro en un beso demandante.

**- v – v – v – v – v –**

**-:-:-:-** Aún no descubría la forma de obtener aquello que tanto le suplicaba al carnero, ese perdón que le hiciera merecer algo más que su amistad.

Se encontraba recargado en un pilar, observando la bóveda celeste que ya lucía vestida por su capa nocturna, adornada por estrellas y la luna.

Suspiró abatido mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Podía escuchar las risas de sus demás camaradas y la música en los adentros del recinto del patriarca, celebrando una fiesta que no era de mucho interés para el gemelo. Concibió la idea de regresar al tercer templo. Al fin y al cabo, nadie extrañaría su presencia en dicho evento.

Los pies bajaron lentamente cada peldaño con dirección hacia el salida de Piscis, cuando escuchó la voz de quien representaba una religión para él.

-"¿Ya te vas?"- Al voltear y observar esa expresión seria y fría, los labios de Saga se curvearon, dedicándole una mueca afable que agradecería ser clonado por Aries.

A Mu le sorprendió su gesto, mezclándose entre las emociones percibidas con un suave sonrojo en sus prominencias.

El peliazul no respondió. Asedió el camino hasta situarse en el mismo escalón que el lemuriano y acorralarlo con todos los sentimientos que podían destilarse por sus pupilas esmeralda. Le dedico el último gesto y se permitió a sí mismo realizar otra locura, trasmitiéndole toda la calidez de su ser y el amor que ansiaba compartirle a través de un beso. Aries, quien ya había descifrado al corazón, accedió el roce labial emitiendo su respuesta y perdón, dejándole saber que detrás del muro de odio que pretendió construir, se resguarda un sentimiento compartido. **-:-:-:- **

**- v – v – v – v – v –**

Tomaron la decisión de salir del bar tomados de la mano, riendo sin parar y sintiendo los estragos de lo recién ingerido.

Hacia unas horas que había entrado la noche. Las calles estaban oscuras y silenciosas, ellos mareados y perdidos.

La espalda de Saga se recargó en el muro de concreto cuando un mareo le sobrevino. Mu se le dejó venir encima, apoyando los montes de las palmas sobre los pectorales del mayor.

Los labios griegos no protestaron, pero las pupilas emitieron un destello seductivo mezclado con la sorpresa por tan atrevido acercamiento. El lemuriano reía con nerviosismo, pasando sus pupilas de las agraciadas gemas, a los labios entreabiertos de él.

Los brazos cándidos del pelilila se situaron por arriba de sus hombros, a cada lado de los cabellos añiles, acorralando el cuerpo del mayor con el propio. Le sonrió de forma maliciosa y acercó el semblante hasta que su aliento golpeara el contorno labial del otro. Saga tomó un poco de aire antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al contacto que la boca del otro buscaba.

Un mínimo contacto se convirtió en una caricia salvaje. En una forma de entrega y posesión. En un sello irrefutable de que algo más pasaba entre ellos y que no era sólo el efecto de unas cuantas copas de lo que hubieran ingerido.

Un excitante cosquilleo se acrecentaba en la parte baja del vientre cada vez que ambos se recibían, cada oportunidad en la que buscaban palpar la piel del otro o un mayor contacto con lo que se estaba convirtiendo en su deseo. La respiración y el ritmo cardiaco subió de nivel. Los besos otorgados revolucionaban con cada palpitar, al mismo tiempo que los cuerpos parecían ser más difíciles de despegar.

Pero ¿para qué acelerar las cosas, aún les quedaban algunas horas de liberad antes de volver a la vida rutinaria del santuario.

Jadeante y para desilusión del mayor, fue el níveo personaje quien rompió el contacto y se permitió respirar y mirarle de forma lasciva

-" Quizá haya una locura que no hemos intentado"- Saga no comprendió sus intenciones, ni siquiera respondió el suave beso que el otro le regaló; únicamente fue consiente de que ya no estaban en la calle oscura. No. Ahora estaban afuera de un edificio donde la gente parecía no dormir.

El pelilila tiró de su extremidad, llevándole por un pasillo entre los ruidos y gritos de la gente y maquinas extrañas que él nunca antes había visto.

Cuando terminaron el camino, el lemuriano sonrió y señaló un letrero en la pared donde Saga pudo observar la imagen de un hombre vestido con traje negro y una mujer completamente vestida de blanco.

-"¿E-eso?"- Pregunto apenas pudieron gesticular palabra. El otro sonrió

-"Una última locura..."- Situó sus labios una última vez en los griegos y lo jaló hacia el interior de la habitación, dispuesto a cerrar la noche con aquél acto.

**- v – v – v – v – v –**

**-:-:-:-** En el momento que lo aparto de su lado le faltaba la respiración y el torso lo tenía descubierto.

-"No es lo correcto"- Dijo con la voz entrecortada. El otro le dedicó una mirada de reproche

-"Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Me provocas y terminas retractándote"- Ambos volvieron a acomodarse la ropa, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de cada palpitación e inhalación. -"Estoy cansado de seguir las reglas."- Reclamó el mayor

-"Eso es lo que nos rige. No es bueno hacer las cosas por impulso sin medir las consecuencias."- Respondió el pelilila tratando de huir de la discusión, con Saga tras él

-"Por una vez en tu vida haz algo sin lamentaciones, Mu"- Comentó el gemelo aún con el tono molesto en su voz.

-"Las cosas no funcionan así para mi, Saga."- Difirió el pelilila encarándolo –"Si no te gusta... mejor terminemos"- El geminiano permaneció estático en primera instancia, parpadeó un par de veces antes comprender que tenía razón y que una relación así no iba para ningún lado.

-"Como quieras"- Levantó los hombros como signo indiferente.

Ambos se dieron la espalda y tomaron caminos diferentes. **-:-:-:-**

**- v – v – v – v – v –**

Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y los músculos se destensaron. Se removió entre el lecho desconocido, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Percibió un calor que no le pertenecía y una aterciopelada piel que reconoce, pero que no puede creer que se encuentre a su lado.

Sus párpados deciden replegarse en dirección a la frente, mostrando la mirada atónita y aterrada de quien antes se acunaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tragando aire a grandes bocanadas, se incorporó en la cama justo cuando sus ojos vieron en el buró junto a la cama, una fotografía donde estaba él besándose con el gemelo de su idolatría, bajo un letrero que decía «**_Recién casados. Matrimonios las vegas_**»

-"¡SAGA!"- Gritó removiendo con un fuerte jalón al que dormía a su lado, mismo que de un susto se sentó en la cama

-"¡Estoy despierto, Athena, estaba descansando... los... o-jos..."- Observó consternado al pelilila, bajando la mirada por su pecho descubierto y demás cuerpo tapado por las sabanas, antes de mirarse también en la misma penosa situación como la única prueba de que habían pasado la noche juntos... y no precisamente durmiendo...

-"Mira esto..."- Le pasó la fotografía donde ambos salían. Al hacerlo, una argolla nupcial se vio contorneando en su dedo anular. –"No puedo creerlo... ¡Estamos casados!"- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de calmar los estragos de todo lo ingerido la noche pasada y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le dolía como bofetadas.

-"Nos vemos bien"- Dijo el otro sonriente. Mu tuvo ganas de matarlo

-"¡No digas locuras!"- Gritó.

-"Eso es precisamente lo que hicimos. ¿Me negaras que te divertiste?"- Dejó el retrato a un lado y le prestó mayor atención al semblante sonrojado del otro. Tomó su mentón con una suave caricia que el otro rechazo, por lo que se le echó encima, encerrándole con las cuatro extremidades y entrelazando las manos a la altura de sus mejillas, donde ambas argollas quedaron unidas como ya lo estaban sus vidas. El pelilila mostró los dientes apretados a través de sus labios abiertos, conservando el mismo semblante perturbado. A Saga la situación parecía encantarle. –"Lo que bebimos nos ayudó a sacar a nuestro verdadero yo. Si estamos casados fue por decisión de ambos."- Pero el lemuriano no estaba del todo convencido que fuera lo correcto

-"Prometiste que no habría consecuencias si tomábamos algunas copas..."

-"Perdóname por llevarte la contraria, pero yo no lo veo como una consecuencia. El estar contigo es una bendición para mi"- Tal vez esa era la razón de amarlo tanto. Porque era diferente y llenaba de alegría su existir, le hacia sentir libre.

Dando por terminada la discusión, se dejó besar por el gemelo y experimentar, una vez más, ese mar de emociones que sólo él podía brindarle; imaginando la cara que todos los demás santos pondrían al enterarse de su nuevo matrimonio cuando se suponía que ellos ya no eran novios.

**- v – v – v – v – v –**

-:-:-:- Pese a que la relación de pareja había terminado hacia algunas semanas, ellos seguían tan amigos como... nunca. En realidad jamás se habían llevado tan bien ni tenido tanta confianza.

Aquella tarde, Géminis quería hacer algo diferente que sólo charlar y tomar el té. Realizar alguna travesura sin fatales efectos en él o en otros. Por ello fue en busca de Mu, para pedirle que lo acompañara a romper la rutina y a visitar la ciudad de Atenas para divertirse un poco.

-"No lo sé, Saga."- Respondió pensativo. –"Sabes que no me gusta salir del santuario si no es a Jamir o a visitar a nuestra diosa en Japón."- El peliazul pasó un brazo por sus hombros

-"Te prometo que no haremos nada que tú no quieras, y lo que hagamos no tendrá consecuencias por las cuales debas arrepentirte"- Aseguró. Aries se mordió el labio, aún desconfiando

-"De acuerdo."- Suspiró y embozó una sonrisa –"Pero será nuestra primera y última locura"- Y se dejó guiar por el mayor hacia la ciudad, convencido de que nada malo sucedería y creyente en que su vida no cambiaria si por una noche se olvidaba de cuantas reglas se hubieran inventado para hacer más tediosa la vida.

Sin imaginar que las cosas si cambiarían... aunque fuera para bien... **-:-:-:-**

**FIN**

_Mil gracias por su lectura. Les mando un beso oxo_


End file.
